Little Baby
by EzzaKwangLu
Summary: Ada bayi di dorm EXO ? apa saja yang mungkin terjadi selama EXO merawat bayi itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain termasuk Manager mereka ? -EXO 12 member-
1. Chapter 1

Author :** LeeKwangLu~Ezza**

Tittle : Little Baby

Genre : Friendship, Humor, GaJe (?)

Length : Chaptered ( 1 0f …? )

Rated : T

Summary : Ada bayi di dorm EXO ? apa saja yang mungkin terjadi selama EXO merawat bayi itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain termasuk Manager mereka ?

Cast :

Seluruh member EXO (K & M)

Other cast find by yourself

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast secara sah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME ^^ disini Ezza hanya memiliki plot dari cerita yang aneh bin ajaib ini, jadi FF ini PURE dari hasil mengasah otak Ezza yang gak seberapa ini XD **PLAGIAT ? GO AWAY** *nyanyi*

_Happy Reading ~_

Suatu pagi yang sangat indah, matahari mulai beranjak perlahan keluar dari singgasananya untuk melakukan tugas rutinnya untuk menyinari bumi. Saat itu di dalam dorm besar yang ditinggali oleh 12 _namja_ tampan yang menamai diri mereka sebagai EXO, masih sangat sepi.

Tentu saja. Itu dikarenakan sang _empu_ masih bergulat di dalam selimut hangat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Seperti tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk bangkit karena hari ini dan seminggu kedepan mereka diberi waktu untuk istirahat setalah mereka sibuk mempromosikan album pertama mereka.

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh. Suara tersebut berhasil mengusik tidur sang _leader_ yang sedang asyik memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya yang merupakan hadiah dari _fans_.

"Nghhhh.. Yixing-ah, jangan menggodaku!" ucap Suho sang _leader_ kepada teman sekamarnya, Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay.

"Emm.. apa 'sih _hyung _?" ucap Lay dengan matanya yang masih tertutup kepada Suho yang memang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan menirukan suara menangisnya bayi seperti itu!" Suho kembali memeluk guling kesayangannya dan tidur membelakangi Lay.

"Apa ? suara bayi ? aku tidak melakukannya _hyung_" sanggah Lay sambil membuka matanya. Tidak terima atas tuduhan tidak berperi'lay'an (?) yang diberikan Suho padanya.

Suho pun membalikan badannya, menatap Lay dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku medengarnya tadi" Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan 'aku tidak percaya' nya.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukannya _hyung_"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau kan biasanya kekanak-kanakan. Dan sekarang kau menjadi kebayi-bayi'an (?)"

"Aiish.. aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Kamu melakukannya Yixing! Jangan membantah lagi!" ucap Suho sambil melayangkan bantal guling kesayangannya kepada Lay.

"Aduh.. _hyung_, sungguh bukan aku. Demi _dimple_ ku yang dalam ini (?), aku tidak melakukannya!" Lay kembali melempar bantal guling keramat milik Suho tersebut. Poor bantal guling *elus* XD

Suasana panas(?) masih menyelimuti kamar Suho dan Lay. Sementara di kamar lain. Saat mereka mendengar suara aneh tersebut.

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

"Sehun-ah, diamkan anak bayi itu!" ucap Luhan masih dengan terpejam.

"Apa _hyung_ ?" Sehun yang masih belum terkumpul nyawanya kembali meyakinkan pendengarannya tadi.

"Tolong diamkan bayi itu!" Luhan masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Bayi ?"

"Iya, bayi yang menangis tadi. Kau tidak mendengarnya Sehun-ah ?"

"Tidak"

"Ahh.. mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Ya sudah, tidur lagi saja"

"Hahaha.. kau aneh sekali _hyung_. Ya sudah ayo tidur lagi _hyung_" Sehun pun kembali tidur sambil memeluk Luhan. *HunHan yeeay!*

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

Suara aneh itu kembali terdengar. Semakin lama suara itu semakin keras. Seluruh penghuni dorm itu pun keluar secara bersamaan.

"Apa kalian juga mendengarnya ?" kini Kris angkat bicara saat meihat semua orang sudah keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"_Ne_, aku mendengarnya" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. "Baekhyun juga mendengarnya. Iya 'kan Baek ?" Chanyeol menyenggol pelan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Ne_.. hoaam" Baekhyun menguap lebar setelah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mendengarnya. Aku kira itu suara Yixing yang sedang menggodaku tadi" Lay langsung menoleh dan memberi _death glare_ pada Suho.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku!" Lay pun menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan Luhan. "_Ge_, dia melemparku dengan guling bau itu. Kau tau kan betapa anehnya bau guling milik Suho _hyung_ itu ?" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Lay dan Suho. Sedangkan Sehun sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'jangan dekati Luhan _hyung_ ku!'.

"Ya! Siapa bilang guling ku itu bau, hah?" protes Suho.

"_Hyung_ ini bagaimana ? bukannya tadi Yixing _gege_ yang bilang begitu ? ckckck" ucap Tao sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sudah! Daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita cari tau suara apa itu sebenarnya" ucap Kai dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

"Ciyee _kkamjong_" ucap para member kompak. Kai merasa bangga dan mengibaskan poni gak' seberapanya.

"_Kajja kajja_! Ayo mulai mencari" saran Xiumin yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala berlebihan dari Chen. Bayangkan saja, Chen menganggukan kepalanya secara cepat dan lama.

"Kau berlebihan Jong Dae_ hyung_" D.O pun memegang kepala Chen sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Dan akhirnya, Chen pun diam. Tak lama, Chen menjadi kejang-kejang karna efek samping (?) dari komat-kamitnya D.O tadi. *lupakan*

"Baiklah, aku dan Sehun akan mencari di luar. Jong In dan Kyung Soo cari di dapur. Min Seok _hyung_ dan Jong Dae cari di kamar mandi. Yang lain berpencar juga. Bagaimana ?" Luhan menatap semua member yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh semuanya. Kecuali Chen yang kembali mengangguk secara berlebihan.

D.O mendekat pada Chen, Chen yang merasa hawa buruk (?) mendekatinya pun secara otomatis mengehentikan anggukan kepalanya yang biasa diebut _alay_ itu.

Tak lama, mereka semua kembali mencari ke seluruh penjuru dorm. Mulai dari D.O yang mencari sambil membuka seluruh panci bahkan _magic com_. Kai yang mencari di dalam kulkas, bahkan dia menemukan susu kotak milik Sehun dan meminumnya.

Selain itu ada Xiumin yang mencari di dalam kloset. Chen yang mengobok-obok bak mandi. Lalu ada Lay yang mencari di dalam kamar dan membuka selimut, menurutnya 'mungkin ada musuh dalam selimut' . ada juga kris yang mencari di dalam lemari pakaian. Suho yang mencari di bawah kolong meja dan kursi. Ada Tao yang mencari di kantong baju dan celana yang sedang ia pakai. Lalu Baekhyun yang mencari di dalam tas milik semua member dan kebetulan dia menemukan permen kesukaannya di tas Lay, 'lumayan' menurutnya. Dan terakhir ada Chanyeol yang malah kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda = tidur.

Bagaimana denga HunHan ? Sehun dan Luhan bersiap keluar dari dorm. Saat Sehun membuka pintu dorm, sangat berat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Pasti ini ulah para _sasaeng fans_ lagi" Luhan menghebuskan nafas berat.

"_Ne_, mereka selalu begini. Ayo _hyung_ bantu aku mendorong pintu ini" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mencoba membatu Sehun mendorong pintu yang lumayan berat untuk dibuka.

BRAAAK!

Pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap saat melihat seonggok (?) benda yang mereka lihat. Sebuah kereta bayi yang sukses menabrak tembok di depannya. Untung saja kereta itu tidak terbalik dan jatuh.

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

"Ada bayinya ?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun perlahan mendekati kereta bayi tersebut.

Luhan dan Sehun melotot kaget seakan kedua bola matanya hendak keluar dari sarangnya. Terlihat seorang bayi yang sedang menangis di kereta bayi itu. Terdapat juga satu tas besar yang berada di dekat pintu dorm. Di dekat kaki bayi itu terdapat sebuah surat. Luhan pun mengambilnya.

"Kita harus beritahu yang lain!" Luhan pun menaruh surat itu ketempat semula dan mulai mendorong kereta bayi itu masuk. Sedangkan Sehun berinisiatif membawa tas besar tadi masuk.

"Emm.. teman-teman ?" Semua member mulai menghentikan kegiatan tidak jelas mereka dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tadi mengeluarkan suara. Mereka semua kaget melihat apa yang Luhan dan Sehun bawa.

"Apa itu Luhan _hyung_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Ia terlalu _lola_ untuk mencerna apa yang ia lihat *ditabok*.

"Itu Bayi, _pabbo_!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menginjak kaki Chanyeol. 3 detik kemudian, "Hah ? apa ? BAYI ?" Baekhyun melotot kaget sambil menatap apa yang ada di depan Luhan.

"Bayi siapa itu Luhan _hyung_ ?" Tanya Kai yang mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan dan berjongkok menatap bayi yang ada di kereta bayi.

"Aku tidak tau. Tadi saat aku mau keluar dorm, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pintu dan ter~" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh tangisan sang bayi.

"Oek…Oek..Oek"

"Hei _kkamjong_! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Tao pada Kai yang tadi sengaja menyubit pipi bayi tersebut hingga menangis. Tao segera menarik Kai menjauh dari sang bayi.

"Aku hanya mengeceknya. Dia sangat lucu. Aku tadi mengiranya boneka. Dan aku mencubitnya, ternyata bayi ini memang bayi asli" ucapan Kai tadi membuatnya sukses benjol (?) karena jitakan dari Kris.

"Lanjutkan Luhan _ge_" ucap Lay yang ternyata penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan.

"Ah oke.. sampai mana aku tadi ?" Luhan menggaruk badannya yang gatal karena memang ia dan semua member belum mandi pagi ini. *Kaboor*

"Sampai ada yang mengganjal di pintu dan ter~" D.O mengikuti cara Luhan berbicara tadi.

"Ah iya, dan ternyata kereta bayi ini yang mengganjal pintu. Aku dan Sehun tidak tau ini bayi siapa. Karena tadi di luar tidak ada siapa-siapa"

"_Ne_, dan juga di luar ada tas ini" Sehun mengangkat tas besar yang ia temukan di luar tadi. Suho mengambilnya dan mulai melihat isi dari tas tersebut.

"Popok, baju bayi, dot, susu, mainan bayi, bubur bayi" Suho mengabsen seluruh isi dari tas besar tadi. "Ini hanya tas yang berisi kebutuhan bayi ini. Haaah, aku kira itu" .

Chen mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya *plak*, "itu apa _hyung_ ?" .

"Hehe.. aku kira tas ini isinya Bom! Kan sekarang lagi musim tuh artis di terror dengan Bom. Bahkan ada yang berupa Bom buku! Blablablabla" Suho bercerita panjang lebar dan tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya. *poor Suho oppa*

"Eh ? kertas apa ini ?" Xiumin mengambil kertas yang ada di dekat kaki sang bayi.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Orang yang membuang bayi ini juga memberi surat. Ayo coba Kris bacakan" Luhan pun menatap Kris. Xiumin pun memberikan surat itu pada Kris.

"Baca yang kuat _hyung_! Kau tau kan kalau Baekhyun ini ada masalah di telinga ?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Baekhyun memberi tatapan menusuk pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memberikan tatapan 'aku tidak takut padamu Baekkie'.

"Baiklah, apa aku bisa membacanya sekarang ?" Kris memastikan tidak akan ada lagi yang berbicara. Semuanya mengangguk.

_**Dear EXO ~**_

_**Aku titip anak ini pada kalian selama 1 bulan. Anak ini laki-laki. Umurnya 6 bulan. Tolong rawat anak ini. Aku sudah menyediakan tas yang berisi kebutuhan anak ini. Bila dalam sebulan ini kebutuhan susu dan sebagainya habis. Kalian harus ikhlas membelikan lagi, haha. Itu susunya tinggal sedikit XD**_

_**Anak ini sangat rewel dan suka menangis. Berikan mainan bila anak ini mulai menangis. Jangan lupa beri susu dan menggantikan popoknya. Anggap anakku ini sebagai anak kalian untuk sebulan ini. Dan tepat sebulan kedepan nanti, aku akan kembali mengambil anakku ini. Kalian bisa menemuiku di taman dekat dorm kalian. Kalian HARUS MERAWAT ANAK INI. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuat kalian tidak akan bisa tidur setiap malam! Oke? Selamat berjumpa satu bulan lagi ^^ :***_

Kris selesai membacakan isi surat itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Satu bulan katanya ?" Kris menatap semua member.

"Satu bulan kita harus merawat anak ini ?" Sehun meyakinkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan lakukan! Bukankah itu amanah ? kita harus tetap menjaga anak ini" ujar Suho bijak.

"_Ne_ benar. Lagian tidak apa-apa. Lihat anak ini kelihatan menarik. Lucu sekali!" D.O pun menggendong bayi itu dengan sayang.

"Hati-hati Kyung Soo-ya! Nanti jatuh!" Xiumin memperingatkan D.O yang sekarang dengan gemasnya menggendong bayi itu sambil berputar-putar.

"Tak apa_ hyung_. Aku dulu sering menggendong bayi"

"Baiklah~"

"Ah iya, tapi bagaimana bila _manager hyung_ tau ? bisa saja kan dia membuang bayi ini dan membawanya ke kantor polisi ? kan kasihan" Chen menyetujui perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan _manager hyung_ tau tentang bayi ini" semua member menoleh pada Chanyeol yang barusan memberikan saran.

"Ideku bagus kan ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar juga. Jangan beritahu _manager hyung_!" Kini Sehun setuju dengan saran Chanyeol.

"Iya sih. Tapi bagaimana kita menyembunyikan anak ini ? _manager hyung_ 'kan suka datang ke dorm tiba-tiba ?" dari nada suaranya terlihat Kai sedang cemas.

"Jadi setiap _manager hyung_ datang ke sini. Kita menyembunyikan anak ini ?" Luhan mencoba meyakinkan.

"_Yupz_! Jangan sampai dia tau soal anak ini!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah~"

"Oya, tadi di surat itu bilang kalau anak ini laki-laki 'kan ?" Tanya Lay.

"_Ne_~" jawab semua member kompak.

"Kenapa Yixing ?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menoleh pada Lay yang sedang memperhatikan sang bayi yang tetawa saat D.O menggendongnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya, hehe" Lay nyengir.

"Nama! Anak ini tidak disebutkan 'kan namanya di surat ? bagaimana kalau kita beri anak ini sebuah nama ?" ujar Luhan sambil tersnyum manis. *Ezza meleleh -_-*

"Ide bagus _ge_" Tao memberikan jempol tangan kanan dan juga jempol kanan kakinya saking ia setujunya dengan ide Luhan.

"Nama apa ya yang bagus ?" D.O memasang pose berpikir setelah meletakkan bayi itu kembali ke kereta bayinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Jong Dae saja ?" saran Chen -_- .

"Jangan bercanda!" D.O menjitak jidat lebar Chen.

Chen hanya cemberut, "Padahal nama itu sangat bagus!" .

"Lee Kwang Ju saja" saran Kai.

"Aneh~" desis Sehun.

"Kalau Lee Kwang Su ?" saran Chanyeol.

"Terlalu mirip dengan Lee Kwang Soo yang ada di _Running Man_!" Suho menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu suka menontonnya Chanyeol" sekarang kris yang menjitak Chanyeol. *poor Chanyeol oppa*

"Oke, kalau Lee Kwang Lu bagaimana ? dan kita bisa memanggilnya Lulu ?" saran Luhan.

"Aku setuju!" teriak Sehun semangat.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu mirip denganmu Luhan _hyung_" Suho menolak.

"Baiklah, kalau Kim Ju Jin ?" saran Luhan lagi.

"Nah, boleh tuh _hyung_" Suho setuju. "Bagaimana ? yang lain setuju ? atau punya saran lain ?" Suho meyakinkan. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau sudah tidak ada usul lagi untuk nama bayi ini. Kita putuskan namanya Kim Ju Jin!" Semua mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Asyik, Ju Jin-ah. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan _Appa _dari EXO!"

To Be Continue ~

aduh gimana ? aneh ya ? -_- *saya tau itu*

Mian mian, saya author baru disini XD XD

kalau banyak yang suka dengan Fict ini,** REVIEW** dong *puppy eyes* *ditendang

kalau banyak yang review, Fict ini akan saya lanjutkan ! ^_^

Gomawo ~ *bow


	2. Chapter 2 is UP!

Author :** LeeKwangLu~Ezza**

Tittle : Little Baby

Genre : Friendship, Humor, GaJe (?)

Length : Chaptered ( 2 0f …? )

Rated : T

Summary : Ada bayi di dorm EXO ? apa saja yang mungkin terjadi selama EXO merawat bayi itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain termasuk Manager mereka ?

Cast :

Seluruh member EXO (K & M)

Other cast find by yourself

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast secara sah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME ^^ disini Ezza hanya memiliki plot dari cerita yang aneh bin ajaib ini, jadi FF ini PURE dari hasil mengasah otak Ezza yang gak seberapa ini XD** PLAGIAT ? GO AWAY** *nyanyi*

_Happy Reading ~_

_**Flashback ~**_

"_**Baiklah kalau sudah tidak ada usul lagi untuk nama bayi ini. Kita putuskan namanya Kim Ju Jin!" Semua mengangguk sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Asyik, Ju Jin-ah. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Appa dari EXO!" **_

_**Flashback END~**_

"Duh, badanku gatal sekali!" Luhan terus menggaruk-garuk badannya. "Aku lupa kalau kita belum mandi" lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo mandi!" Kris mulai memberikan titah dan mendapat acungan jempol dari para member.

"Aku duluan ya?" Luhan berlari menyambar handuk dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Member yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Jangan lama-lama Luhan _hyung_!" protes Kai, "Setelah Luhan _hyung_, pokoknya aku yang mandi TITIK!"

"Aku dulu _kkamjong_!" bantah Chanyeol.

"Aku dulu!" Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Tak boleh! Aku duluan! KOMA(?) !" Chanyeol member penekanan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"_No no no_!" Kai menggerakan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Chanyeol memelototi Kai dengan tatapan 1000 watt (?).

"Sudah sudah! Biar aku saja yang setelah ini mandi. Aku akan memandikan Ju Jin juga SERU,TANYA,SAMA DENGAN, PETIK (?)!" D.O langsung ngeloyor pergi sambil menggendong Ju Jin ke kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan dia ?" Kai dan Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dengan lebar sambil menatap D.O yang menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini selalu bersisik(?)!" Tao juga mulai beranjak meninggalkan duo Kai-Yeol diikuti member yang lain.

10 menit kemudian~

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memainkan rambutnya yang basah. Chen yang berada di dekatnya sontak berteriak histeris, "Bocor bocor! Dorm kita bocor!" .

"Tidak Jong Dae-ya! Itu Luhan _hyung_ yang mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah di dekatmu" Kris berbicara sambil terus memandangi _TV_ sambil memeluk bonekanya sayang.

D.O pun datang sambil menggendong Ju Jin yang sudah sukses 'ditelanjangi' olehnya.

"Luhan _hyung_ sudah selesai ? baiklah sekarang giliranku dan Ju Jin yang mandi" D.O berlari pelan menuju kamar mandi, sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, "Sehun-ah, tolong siapkan baju Ju Jin, ya?"

"_Ne hyung_" terdengar suara sayup-sayup dari Sehun yang entah berada dimana.

Luhan tak memperhatikan para _dongsaeng_-nya itu, ia beralih ke kamarnya hendak megganti pakaian. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan baju-baju dari tas besar yang ia temukan di luar tadi.

"Luhan _hyung_, Ju Jin pakai baju yang mana ya yang bagus ?" Sehun memandang Luhan yang sedang memilih pakaian di lemari. Luhan menoleh.

"Ah yang itu saja! Yang biru dengan motif beruang itu!" Luhan menunjuk salah satu pakaian yang ada dihadapan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Oke _hyung_" Sehun pun berlari keluar kamar.

Di Ruang tengah~

Sehun yang mengetahui D.O dan Ju Jin masih di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur hendak meminum susu kotak yang ia sisakan di dalam kulkas.

Saat membuka kulkas, Sehun melihat susu kotaknya berkurang. 'pasti ada yang meminumnya!' batin Sehun.

"SIAPA YANG MEMINUM SUSU KOTAKKU ?" teriak Sehun.

"kenapa sih Sehun ?" Tanya Kris yang masih duduk manis di depan _TV_.

"Ada yang meminum susu kotakku!" ucap Sehun marah.

"Tadi aku melihat _kkamjong_ sedang minum susu kotak. Mungkin dia yang meminum punyamu Sehun!" ucapan baekhyun barusan membuat Kai yang baru datang ke dapur protes.

"Aku ?" Kai memasang muka polosnya. 'Waduh aku ketauan!' batin Kai.

"Bukan aku Sehun! Aku tidak mungkin meminum punyamu!" Kai mengelak. Ia tidak mau mejadi bahan amukan Sehun dan mendapat ceramah panjang dari Suho dan Kris.

"Baiklah. Siapapun yang meminum susu kotakku, aku sudah menyumpahinya jatuh terpeleset saat mandi nanti!" Sehun melenggang pergi menghampiri D.O yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada yang mau mandi ? kalau begitu aku akan mandi sekarang" Kai mengambil handuknya dan pergi masuk ke kamar mandi.

"_geurae wolf, naega wolf, aaaauuuuuuuu, ah saranghaeyo, nan neukdaego neo minyeo! Lalalalalalala"_ Kai terus menyanyi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Pasti dia juga sedang menari _abstrak_ di dalam sana!" ejek Lay yang memandang pintu kamar mandi sambil tertawa membayangkan Kai didalam.

Tak lama setelah itu, BRRUUUUUK!

Semua mata menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi. Mereka yakin itu adalah suara yang berasal dari sana. Suho berinisiatif membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Buahahahahhahahhaha!" Suho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Kai yang jatuh di lantai. "Kamu kenapa Jong In-ah?"

"Tidak lihat _hyung_ ? aku kepeleset. Hiks hiks" Kai mencoba bangun.

"Buahahahahahhahaha!" terdengar suara member lain yang ikut menertawakan Kai. Kai menghembuskan nafas berat sambil cemberut.

"Whahahaha! Ternyata kau yang meminum susu kotakku _kkamjong_!" Sehun tertawa sampai terduduk saking senangnya.

"Hahahahahahahhaha"

Setelah semua sudah selesai mandi, mereka berkumpul di Ruang tengah kecuali D.O dan Lay yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Ju Jin duduk manis di pangkuan Xiumin. Xiumin memberikan mainan yang ia temukan di dalam tas besar. Sesekali para member mencubit pipi Ju Jin gemas saat Ju Jin tertawa. Ada juga Suho yang memberikan ekspresi lucunya untuk membuat Ju Jin tertawa.

"Oek..Oek…Oek"

Tiba-tiba Ju Jin menangis. Semuanya panik.

"Ju Jin kenapa ? Kau sih mencubitnya terlalu keras!" Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka semua memberikan semua mainan kepada Ju Jin. Sampai boneka panda Tao pun menjadi sasaran. Namun Ju Jin tetap menangis. Mereka bingung.

Tao melihat dot yang ada di dalam tas, lalu mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Ju Jin. Ju Jin pun berhenti menangis.

"Ahh berarti dia haus!" ujar Tao.

"_Ne_, ayo Sehun-ah tolong ambilkan susu untuk Ju Jin" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun pun bangkit mengambilkan susu.

Saat Sehun kembali, "Aww! Kenapa _hyung _menjitakku ?" Sehun mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa malah membawa susu kotakmu ?" Luhan menunjuk susu yang dibawa Sehun. Member lain pun ikut geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sehun.

"kan tadi katanya ambilkan susu ?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Susu, Ju Jin, Bayi, Tas!" Luhan member kode.

"Ahh~ susu yang di tas besar itu ?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya, kan untuk Ju Jin" kini Kai yang berbicara. Sehun mengangguk.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar"

Sehun pun kembali sambil membawa susu yang ada di dalam tas besar itu.

"Ini susunya" Sehun memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Siapa yang ingin membuatkan susunya ?" Luhan bertanya. Kris mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku saja" Kris bangkit dan mengambil susu yang diberikan Luhan.

"Wu Fan_ hyung_! Ini dot nya ketinggalan" Chen berlari menyusul Kris di dapur.

Ju Jin kembali menangis saat dot yang ia pegang diambil oleh Chen. Member lain mencoba menenangkan Ju Jin.

"Cup Cup.. sabar ya Ju Jin sayang. _Appa_ sedang membuatkannya untukmu" Xiumin mengelus-elus pipi Ju Jin.

Di Dapur ~

"_Hyung_, kau melupakan dot nya" Chen memberikan dot kepada Kris.

"Ah iya, aku lupa" Kris tersenyum dan mengambil dot yang diberikan Chen. Chen pun kembali ke Ruang tengah.

"Mau buat susu _hyung_ ?" Tanya D.O yang juga berada di dapur bersama Lay.

"_Ne_, Ju Jin sepertinya haus. Daritadi dia menangis terus Kyung Soo-ya"

"Bikin susunya jangan panas-panas ya ge" kini Lay yang member saran sambil menruh piring di meja makan. Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oke" jawabnya.

"Ini susu untuk anak _appa_ sudah jadi" Kris mendekati Ju Jin sambil menggoyangkan dot yang sudah diisi susu di depan Ju Jin. Ju Jin berhenti menangis dan tertawa senang.

Kris menaruh dot itu kemulut mungil Ju Jin. Ju Jin meminum susunya. Ternyata Ju Jin sudah pintar memegang dot susunya sendiri. Semua member tersenyum melihatnya.

"SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP! AYO MAKAN~!" terdengar suara teriakan D.O dari arah dapur. Semua member langsung tersenyum senang mendengar kata 'ayo makan', karena mereka juga sudah lapar.

Xiumin menaruh Ju Jin di sofa. Member bantal di pinggirnya agar Ju Jin tidak jatuh. Kemudian ia menyusul para member yang sudah duluan beranjak ke dapur.

Di dapur ~

"Wahh makanannya banyak sekali!" ucap Luhan senang. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Ayo makan!" kini suara Tao yang sudah memegang sendok dan mulai menyuap makanan ke mulutnya diikuti yang lain.

-Skip time-

Selesai makan,

"Makanannya enak sekali Kyung Soo _hyung_, Yixing _hyung_!" puji Sehun. D.O dan Lay hanya tersenyum.

Kali ini giliran Suho yang bertugas mencuci piring setelah kalah dalam 'gunting, batu, kertas' dengan Kai. Suho mencuci piring yang banyak itu sambil menggerutu, kebiasaannya bila dia kebagian tugas ini.

Sedangkan member lain sudah berpencar. Chanyeol menuju ruang tengah dan melihat Ju Jin sudag terlelap dengan dot yang masih tersisa sedikit susu di mulutnya. Chanyeol mendekati Ju Jin.

"Ana _appa_ tidur ternyata" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melepaskan dot dari mulut Ju Jin dan menaruh dot itu di atas meja.

"Ju Jin tidur ya ?" Tanya Lay yang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sini biar aku yang memindahkannya ke kamar" Lay pun menggendong Ju Jin perlahan dan membawa Ju Jin ke kamarnya.

Lay menidurkan Ju Jin di kasurnya. Lay tersenyum melihat wajah polos Ju Jin yang sangat imut menurutnya.

TING NONG TING NONG *anggap saja ini suara bel dorm EXO*

Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa pun beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"_Ne, nuguseyo _?" teriak Chanyeol sambil membuka knop pintu. Dan JEDER! , Chanyeol terlonjak kaget melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Manager hyung_ ?" Chanyeol mengucek-ucek matanya.

"_Ne_, kenapa Chanyeol ? kau seperti melihat hantu saja ?" orang yang diketahui sebagai _manager_ EXO itu berdesis pelan.

"Mau apa kesini _hyung_ ?"

"Kenapa ? tidak boleh ? aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan kalian sekalian main kesini. Kalian 'kan sedang libur satu minggu kedepan ?"

'Ah~"

"Kau tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ah, emmm, aah, emmm"

"Kau kenapa ?"

"_Aniyo_, sebentar _hyung_" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, "ADA _MANAGER HYUNG_!" lanjutnya.

~ di dalam dorm

"ADA _MANAGER HYUNG_!"

Mereka semua terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Mereka mulai sibuk. Lay menutup pintu kamarnya agar _manager hyung_ tidak melihat Ju Jin.

~ di pintu dorm

"Ayo _hyung_ silahkan masuk!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membiarkan _manager hyung_ nya masuk.

Saat Chanyeol dan _manager hyung_ sudah sampai di ruang tengah, semua member sudah berdiri disana dan tersenyum.

"Kalian kenapa 'sih ? terlihat gugup sekali ? aku 'kan sudah biasa main ke sini" ucap _manager hyung_ saat melihat raut muka para member yang tegang menurutnya.

"Ah tidak, kami biasa saja _hyung_, perasaan _hyung_ saja mungkin" ucap Suho meyakinkan.

_Manager hyung_ pun mengangguk. Lalu ia mengedarkan matanya. Ia kaget melihat seonggok benda aneh yang ada di atas meja. Semua member mengikuti arah pandang _manager hyung_ dan ikut kaget melihat dot Ju Jin yang masih ada disana.

"Itu dot kan ? dot siapa ?" Tanya _manager hyung_ sambil menunjuk botol dot di atas meja.

'Aduh aku lupa kalau aku menaruh dot itu disitu' batin Chanyeol.

"Ah itu, anu itu" Luhan mencoba menjawab tapi ia bingung mau bicara apa.

"Itu punyaku!" semua kaget mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Sehun ?" _manager hyung _menatap Sehun tak percaya. Begitupun dengan member lain.

"Iya itu punyaku! Hehe, akhir-akhir ini aku suka minum susu, hehehe, jadi aku membeli dot ini agar lebih enak minum susunya,hehe" ucap Sehun aneh sambil mengambil dot itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya ini punyaku! Aku habis minum susu tadi" Sehun pun measukan dot itu ke mulutnya. Dan tiduran di sofa sambil meminum susu sisa Ju Jin yang masih ada di dot itu.

_Manager hyung_ menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'ilfeel'. Sedangkan Sehun hanya nyengir garing. Sebenarnya Sehun malu, tapi ia rela melakukannya demi Ju Jin.

Semua member salut akan tindakan Sehun. Dalam hati mereka, '_Appa_ yang baik' lalu tersenyum pada Sehun.

To Be Continue ~

Gimana ? makin aneh aja kan Fict ini wkwkwk XD

Mohon dimaklumi ya :) saya newbie :*

**REVIEW ?**  
masih sama kayak sebelumnya, kalau banyak yang **REVIEW**, Fict ini akan lanjut terus pantang mundur (?)

Gomawo ~ *bow


	3. Chapter 3 Done

Author : LeeKwangLu~Ezza

Tittle : Little Baby

Genre : Friendship, Humor, GaJe (?)

Length : Chaptered ( 3 0f …? )

Rated : T

Summary : Ada bayi di dorm EXO ? apa saja yang mungkin terjadi selama EXO merawat bayi itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain termasuk Manager mereka ?

Cast :

Seluruh member EXO (K & M)

Other cast find by yourself

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast secara sah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME ^^ disini Ezza hanya memiliki plot dari cerita yang aneh bin ajaib ini, jadi FF ini PURE dari hasil mengasah otak Ezza yang gak seberapa ini XD PLAGIAT ? GO AWAY *nyanyi*

_Happy Reading ~_

_**Flashback~ **_

"_**Itu dot kan ? dot siapa ?" Tanya manager hyung sambil menunjuk botol dot di atas meja.**_

'_**Aduh aku lupa kalau aku menaruh dot itu disitu' batin Chanyeol.**_

"_**Ah itu, anu itu" Luhan mencoba menjawab tapi ia bingung mau bicara apa.**_

"_**Itu punyaku!" semua kaget mendengar pengakuan itu. **_

"_**Sehun ?" manager hyung menatap Sehun tak percaya. Begitupun dengan member lain.**_

"_**Iya itu punyaku! Hehe, akhir-akhir ini aku suka minum susu, hehehe, jadi aku membeli dot ini agar lebih enak minum susunya,hehe" ucap Sehun aneh sambil mengambil dot itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.**_

"_**Iya ini punyaku! Aku habis minum susu tadi" Sehun pun measukan dot itu ke mulutnya. Dan tiduran di sofa sambil meminum susu sisa Ju Jin yang masih ada di dot itu.**_

_**Manager hyung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'ilfeel'. Sedangkan Sehun hanya nyengir garing. Sebenarnya Sehun malu, tapi ia rela melakukannya demi Ju Jin.**_

_**Semua member salut akan tindakan Sehun. Dalam hati mereka, 'Appa yang baik' lalu tersenyum pada Sehun.**_

_**Flashback END ~**_

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang Sehun! _Hyung_ ada keperluan apa datang kesini ?" kini Suho angkat bicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin main saja kesini" ucap _manager hyung_ yang dihadiahi 'O' besar dari para member kecuali Sehun yang masih sedang menampari pipinya sendiri di dalam kamar.

_Skip Time ~_

Para member dan _manager hyung_ pun berbincang di ruang tengah. Sehun yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan rasa malunya ikut bergabung.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat kan rambut Kai di Musik Video baru kami yang _Wolf_ ? bagaimana menurutmu ?" Tanya D.O yang langsung mendapat tatapan menusuk(?) dari Kai.

"Haha, rambutnya itu seperti orang yang tidak pernah keramas selama satu bulan!" ujar _manager hyung_ sambil tertawa renyah. Member lain kecuali Kai pun ikut tertawa. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Luhan 'orang yang paling sulit menahan tawa saat ada yang lucu sedikitpun' sampai terguling-guling saking senangnya.

"Lalu, bulu keteknya(?) Juga sudah dibabat habis demi _MV_ itu! Haha" kini Kris yang berbicara.

"Iya! Padahal sebelumnya bulu ketek(?) Kai itu subur sekali!" kini Baekhyun ikut menambahi.

"Ah benarkah ? Kai! Pengorbananmu patut diketahui oleh para _fans_!" semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Sedangkan Kai ? aah~ dia sedang duduk dipojokan ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya sambil mempoutkan bibir seksinya XD

"Oek..Oek..Oek"

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian,

"Suara tangisan siapa itu ? ada bayi disini ?" semua wajah member EXO menegang seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan dari _manager hyung_.

Tak ada yang menjawab, _manager hyung_ makin penasaran. Ia menatap para '_anak asuh'_ nya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Oek..Oek..Oek"

Suara tangisan itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini sedikit aneh. Semua mengerutkan dahi. Lalu dengan serempak menoleh kearah suara.

Tampak Kai yang sedang berguling(?) di lantai sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Dahi yang lain makin berkerut.

"Oek..Oek..Oek.. kayian ja'at! Angan jek-jek Kai agi! Kai egak uka!" ucap Kai dibuat seperti anak kecil yang belum lancer berbicara.

"Kai, kau aneh sekali!"

"Oek..Oek..Oek.. enti Kai aduin ama mamah Kai loh~ Mama, Mama, Mama.. careless careless" Kai malah sekarang nyanyi sambil menari 'MAMA'.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" kini Baekhyun menambahi dengan suara 'high note' nya. Diikuti oleh Chen, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol(?).

Suasana makin ricuh. Ditambah dengan Tao yang mulai bermain wushu menggunakan sapu ijuk (?) yang ada di dapur. Kris dan Suho yang 'galau' melihat tingkah member lain. Ditambah Luhan yang tertawa lebar, SANGAT LEBAR! Luhan tidak tahan melihat kelucuan member lain tersebut.

"DIAM!"

Semua menoleh, semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah sang _manager hyung_ yang sudah pucat pasi. Terlihat _tissue _sudah duduk manis(?) di kedua lubang telinganya.

"Kalian bersisik sekali! Baiklah aku pulang ya~ sekalian mau periksa ke dokter THT dulu nih " sang _manager_ pun beranjak keluar dari dorm EXO yang menjadi sangat suram dan menyeramkan baginya.

'lebih seram dari rumah hantu' batin _manager hyung_.

Setelah sang _manager_ sudah menghilang. Para member EXO yang tadi sempat membisu mendadak saling bertatapan. Sedetik kemudian,

"Horeee! Congratulation, congratulation" semua bersorak senang.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Ju Jin ?" D.O memasang wajah (O.O) nya.

"Oiya. Sebentar aku lihat Ju Jin dulu" Lay berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Member lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kamar 'SuLay',

"Bagaimana Yixing?" Luhan menepuk pundak Lay. Lay menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Dia ternyata tidur lagi ge" Luhan mengangguk. Member lain pun tersenyum lega.

"Ju Jin ternyata 'kebo'juga ya tidurnya. Sama seperti _appa_ nya yang itu" Chen bicara sangat keras sambil menunjuk Luhan. Luhan yang sudah pasti mendengar perkataan Chen tadi pun memasang wajah (-_-).

"Aku tidak seperti itu" Luhan memasang waja (-_-) lagi. Tapi tetap saja, menurut Ezza akang Luhan mah tetep cakep (_). #abaikan

"Kau memang seperti itu _hyung_. Terima saja kenyataannya" kini Chanyeol yang bicara sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. Luhan merubah ekspresinya menjadi (T_T).

"Sudah sudah. Tapi Ju Jin kenapa tidak bangun ya? Padahal tadi kita di luar kan bersisik(?) sekali?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahi lebarnya ^_^.

"Tidak tau. Mungkin dia benar-benar ngantuk. Ngantuk berat dia. Haha" kini Baekhyun bicara sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo kita keluar saja. Nanti malah Ju Jin jadi bangun beneran kalau kita bicara disini" ujar Suho menghimbau yang lain. Yang lain pun menurut dan beranjak keluar.

Keesokan harinya.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 4 sore. Seluruh member EXO masih setia menatap _TV_ di ruang tengah. Tak lupa, Ju Jin yang sedang duduk manis di pangkuan Tao.

Saat sedang asyik menonton acara _music._ Tiba-tiba sebuah bau aneh menyeruak ke permukaan (?).

"Uh! Bau sekali! Chanyeol-ah, kebiasaan sekali kalau kentut sembarangan!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Member lain pun menutup hidung mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol ? dia hanya nyengir menunjukkan 19 deret gigi putihnya itu. Silau Men

"Buseeet! Gak nahaaaann~" Sehun megap-megap kayak ikan kekurangan oksigen.

"Makan apa sih elu Nyeol? Bau banget!" Kris mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka.

"Hehe. Tadi aku makan itu loh di warung mpok Sri (?)" Chanyeol menggaruk kakinya. 'gatal' batinnya.

"itu apaan ?" Suho mulai geram. Kai sudah mulai muntah-muntah bareng Lay,Chen,Luhan. Muntah berjamaan anak eksooh XD

"Yang bullet itu _hyung_. Kayak kentang"

"Kentang ?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Suho pasang muka (:-/).

"ah kau makan JENGKOL ya _hyung_!" terka D.O yang sedang memakai kantong plastik yang ditaruh di hidung dan mulut untuk bernapas. *bisa bayangin kan? Hehe*

"Ah iya itu namanya Kyung Soo-ya! Kalian mesti coba! Enak banget deh tuh makanan. Apalagi mpok Sri yang buat!" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya mantap. Member lain memasang muka (-_-) dan D.O seperti biasa dengan ekspresi (O_O)nya.

Setelah 5 menit , bau terkutuk (?) itu akhirnya hilang. Semua bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Eh liat deh! Ini kan _perform_ kita kemaren!" tunjuk Tao semangat.

"Ah iya nih Tao-ya" Chen mengangguk.

"Wah aku tampan sekali!" ujar Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum. Yang lain malah jadi mesem dengernya.

"Hahaha. Lihat Luhan _hyung_! Itu bulu keteknya kemana-mana!" Kai tertawa sambil menunjuk Luhan yang _perform_ dengan hoodie tanpa lengan.

"Biarin! Yang penting aku ganteng!" Luhan mengibaskan poninya. "Iya kan Sehun-ah ?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang ada disampingnya. Sehun mengangkat jempolnya sambil mengangguk.

"Aih kalian ini! Masalah kecil di besar-besarin! Sekali-sekali masalah besar dong yang di kecil-kecilin!" Suho berdiri. Kini Suho sudah memakai sorban(?) yang entah dia dapetin darimana.

"Kita itu satu grup. Harus akur dan juga –" tiba-tiba Suho menutup hidungnya lagi. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Bau apa lagi ini ?" Lay menatap horror pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kebingungan dan menggeleng.

"Jangan pura-pura _hyung_!" todong Sehun.

"Beneran! Cumpeh bukan aku!" Chanyeol geleng-geleng heboh.

"Kalau bukan bau kentutnya _hyung_, bau kentut siapa ? bau kentut si Ezza, huh?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Ezza.

"Bukan.. bukan aku! No No No!" Ezza kabur. #abaikan

"Eh bentar deh. Kok baunya beda dari yang tadi ?" Tao mengendus-endus.

"Iya ya, beda nih baunya!"

"Kok baunya dari Ju Jin ?" Tao mengangkat Ju Jin. "Uhk! Iya nih baunya dari Ju Jin!" Tao heboh.

"Wah berarti Ju Jin _pup_!" Kris mundur ke belakang satu langkah.

"Huwee bagaimana ini ?" Tao menaruh Ju Jin di lantai. Lalu Tao berlari heboh mengelilingi ruang tengah.

"Hey! Tao-ya!" Suho menarik Tao. Tao menangis sesenggukan.

"Ini celana baruku _hyung_! Andwaeyo~!" Tao mewek.

"Sudah. Besok _hyung_ belikan lagi yang baru ya? Yang ada gambar panda nya. Kamu suka kan Tao-ya ?" Suho tersenyum.

"Beneran? Oke _hyung_! Gomawo~" Tao langsung 'buing buing' di depan Suho. Kris yang melihat itu langsung cemberut. Mukanya mulai berkerut-kerut.

"Kris ge~ buing buing" Tao meenghampiri Kris. Kris langsung gemas dan mencubit pipi Tao.

Tak mau kalah,

"Luhan _hyungi, gwiyeomi gwiyeomi_" Sehun ikutan _aegyo_ di depan Luhan. Dilanjutkan dengan 'buing buing'. Luhan gemas dan mengacak rambut Sehun.

Kai yang melihat 2 _couple_ di eksoh, rasa iri menyeruak~

"Kyung Soo _hyung_! Buing buing" Kai mulai beraksi(?). dia ikutan _aegyo_ di depan D.O. namun _aegyo_ Kai ini aneh dan gagal banget sehingga D.O hanya membalas dengan muka 'cengo' (O_O).

Akibat reaksi tak terduga dari D.O. kini Kai perlahan berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan menggalau disana. 'pundung' ceritanya.

'Nasib banget dapet _couple_ _official_ yang gak peka" Kai merana. #lupakan

Sedangkan member yang lain menertawakan Kai *lagi*. Dan Luhan kembali berguling-guling *lagi*.

"Ini Ju Jin _pup_! Bagaimana ?" Chanyeol mengangkat Ju Jin.

"Siapa yang mau ?" Chanyeol menyodorkan Ju Jin kepada para member. Tetapi mereka semua menggeleng.

"Ah~ Baekhyun-ah! Ini MUTLAK!" Chanyeol menaruh paksa Ju Jin di gendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung 'electric shock'.

"Aku ?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya imut. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku ?" Baekhyun memasang muka (_).

"Sudah jangan banyak protes!" Kris mendorong Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aduh, ini bagaimana cara memakaikannya ya ?" Baekhyun yang sudah 'mengurus' Ju Jin di kamar mandi pun membawa Ju Jin ke kamar. Ia mengambil popok dan baju untuk Ju Jin.

"Kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Lay menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggaruk-garuk badannya. Lay takut Baekhyun jadi 'panuan' .

"Ini _hyung_. Ini popok kan namanya ? nah, aku tidak tau cara memakaikannya!"

"Oh, kau harus belajar sendiri! Haha, kalau begitu kau tak akan pernah bisa Baekhyun-ah" Lay berlari menjauhi Baekhyun yang bengong.

"Huwa bagaimana ini ? Chanyeol-ah!"

Tak lama, Chanyeol pun datang menghampiri Baekhyun sambil mengemut(?) permen lollipop dari tas Lay.

"Berdiri disini!" Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekat.

"Apa ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun malah menyodorkan popok ke muka Chanyeol.

"Pakaikan ini!" seru Baekhyun mantap. Chanyeol langsung 'electric shock'.

"Hah ? kamu mau aku pakaikan ini ? tidak salah ?" Chanyeol melongo hebat.

"Iya! Cepatlah!"

"Ah baiklah"

"Hey! Hey!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa ?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mau apa kau mendekatiku ?"

"Bukankah tadi kamu minta aku untuk memakaikan ini ? ya sudah sini aku pakaikan"

"Yak! Bukan pakaikan ke aku! Tapi ke dia!" Baekhyun menunjuk Ju Jin yang menatap mereka sambil menghisap jempol tangannya.

"Oh, makanya bicara itu yang jelas!" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Ju Jin. Chanyeol memakaikan popok Ju Jin dengan sesuka hati (?).

'Baekhyun aneh! Aku saja tidak pernah memakaikan popok! Dia salah orang! Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Yixing _hyung_ atau Kyung Soo saja sih ?" (-_-) batin Chanyeol.

To Be Continue~

Hahahahaha XD *ketawa nista

Makin aneh kan ya ? *angguk-angguk*

Ntah saya kesambet(?) apa sampai bisa buat cerita jadi _abstrak_ begini Salahkan Luhan yang udah membius saya XD *plak

Kalau menurut kalian Fict ini gak layak, saya akan hentikan XD haha XD tapi kalau banyak yang **review**_**, **_Fict ini bakalan dilanjut XD

Berniat untuk _**REVIEW ?**_

Saatnya membalas Review kalian ^^

**Tania3424 :** ikuti terus kelanjutan Fict ini ya ^^ makasih review nya ^^

**ChocolateVanilla: **beneran suka nih ? padahal Fict ini abal-abal banget ^^ Baekhyun? Ini Chap 3 ini part Baekhyun lumayan kok ^^ gomawo~

**MinSeulELFSparFishy :** iya ini couplean chingu. Tapi gak yadong ya pastinya XD puasa XD oke oke. Gomawo~^^

**Wulandarydesy :** Haha, iya chingu ini official pair ^^ tapi belum bisa bikin pairing moment yang banyak XD diusahakan ya ^^ gomawo~

**Tmariska Lee :** jangan dibayangin chingu^^ koplak itu mah XD hahaha, oke deh makasih ^^

**Clouds06 :** iya tuh Sehun nya MKKB banget XD *plak* oke makasih chingu^^

**Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan :** Kyaaa gomawo chingu ^^ Oke deh~

**Zukazuka :** Haha, part yang itu kayaknya paporit nih wkwk XD ok gomawo~

**Wirna : **makasih ^^ oke deh~

**YongYongMin :** Gomawo XD iya rame nih, casnya aja 12an chingu keke ^^ oke okeh gomawo ya ^^

Oya, Gomawo juga buat yang udah ngefollow Ezza dan Fict ini :*

Seneng banget rasanya :D Gomawo juga buat semua yang memfavoritkan Ezza dan Fict Ezza ini ^_^ *bow


End file.
